1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a woodworking lathe adjustment structure, and more particularly to a woodworking lathe adjustment structure able to offset the gap between a head unit/a tail unit and a slide trough and to adjust the central axis of the head and tail units to enhance the accuracy of woodworking process.
2. Description of Related Arts
As shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, a conventional woodworking lathe comprises a machine 1. The machine 1 comprises a base 2 having an axial dovetail trough 3, a heat unit 4 and a tail unit 5 disposed on the base 2. The bottoms of the head unit 4 and the tail unit 5 each have an integral protrusion 6, 7. The protrusions 6, 7 are inserted from two sides of the dovetail trough 3 to be moveable along the dovetail trough 3 on the base 2. When processed, the wood is placed between the head unit 4 and the tail unit 5 and the distance between the head unit 4 and the tail unit 5 is adjusted for the wood to be clamped between the head unit 4 and the tail unit 5. The aforesaid structure has the following shortcomings.
1. When the distance between the head unit 4 and the tail unit 5 is adjusted, the protrusions 6, 7 are moved along the dovetail trough 3 to suffer a lot of wear and tear after a long time. The contact surfaces of the dovetail trough 3 and the protrusions 6, 7 are gradually worn to cause a gap L1, as shown in FIG. 2, which results in that the protrusions 6, 7 will shake in the dovetail trough 3 to make noises and deviation of the central axis to influence the accuracy of woodworking process.
2. If the contact surfaces of the dovetail trough 3 and the protrusions 6, 7 are worn to become uneven, the central axis of the heat unit 4 and the tail unit 5 will bring an angle change (angle of elevation or angle of depression). This results in that the head and tail units are not coaxial to cause an error when the wood is processed so the accuracy is not good.
3. If the dovetail trough 3 and the protrusions 6, 7 suffer a lot of wear and tear, the entire machine 1 must be replaced. This way increases the cost.
Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.